Cover Up!
by aza004
Summary: A certain New Type's reaction towards the Russian's new uniform. (Pre GE2) -One shot- (Updated cover art..and no, I don't have any idea on 2nd Break's story line..hehehe.. :D )


**a/n: uhm..hi?..okay, this is my first GE fic, the idea popped into my head after taking a closer look at Alisa's new outfit from GE2..and since i like the male OCxAlisa pairing, i came up with this one shot.**

**anyway..pre GE2(i think?)..written on Raiga's(my character in the game..which i really can't fully remember how he looked like since its been months since i last played GE burst, i haven't even finished it..seriously) POV..and, cover art was done by me.(was supposed to be used on the first GE fic that i had but i still couldn't make a title out of it. i might change it after i finished that other WIP that i had..damn those hands.)**

**and yeah..italicized text is mentally speaking while bold and italicized text means they are communicating through resonance. with that said(since i cant think of anything else)..let's move on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GE, maybe the name Tadashi Raiga(its surname first in Japan right?) does.. :3**

* * *

For the twenty-first time for today. Nope. I won't. I won't avert my eyes to that damn shirt's direction. No matter what. No, no, no. For I, Tadashi Raiga swore that I wouldn't make any comments nor any violent reactions on the way she dress. Sure, it may be enticing and pleasing to the eyes. Considering that I'm an eighteen year old boy that's struggling not to let the hormones take over.

Especially whenever her sweet scent tickles my nostrils, when my eyes get blinded by the way her pearly-white teeth sparkles everytime she smiles at me, how I badly wanted to feel her skin on my fingertips, how I wanted to fondle with that belly button- what?! Oh, to hell with it! I'm looking again! These stupid eyes of mine! No matter how much I tell myself not to, these orbs responsible for my vision kept being glued to her exposed skin. My throat running dry, shaking off the thoughts that we are alone in my room as I gulped. Maybe I should stop hanging out with Kota after this.

* * *

_'Okay, That's it. I'm closing that damn shirt.' _I thought. She was preoccupied with the book she's reading. She would probably notice, but maybe she wouldn't mind. Sighing, I reached out my hand. Preparing myself for the worst. Only to be hit by something hard as a rock on the face a moment after. _'That was fast.'_

"Oww!" I whined. Rubbing the cheek that she whacked with the book.

"What are you doing?!" Alisa hissed. Her indigo eyes glaring at me, almost resembling an enraged Vajra. "You are not trying to grope my chest, are you?" scooting away to the other side of the couch, wrapping her arms around to cover herself.

"No." I defended. My lips forming a small pout as she gives me that 'Kindly explain if you still want to keep your hair intact with your scalp.' look on her face. Yep, she had a thing for pulling my hair out when she's pissed at me for some reason.

"I'm not trying to grope you." I sighed wearily. "Have you even looked at yourself at the mirror in your new uniform?" I pointed a finger at Alisa's shirt.

Still not moving from her position, Alisa questioned "What about it?" with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"Look." I mumbled, running my hand on my light blue locks. "If you want me to be honest, then, yes. Yes, there's something wrong with it." I felt my blue eyes narrow at her. "Its no different from your old one." there, I blurted out.

Tilting her head to the side innocently, she started "What ever do you mean that it is no different? It is much longer than the one I used to wear, almost like a vest, and..it is in the color white."

_'Thanks for stating the obvious dear.'_

"That's not what I meant!" I exclaimed, scratching both sides of my head frustratingly. "Its not that Alisa! But in the way you..you-" I pointed a finger on her stomach that was now covered by her arms. "Show off that much skin!" by the time I finished with my ranting, I was breathing raggedly.

"Really?" she eyed me like a deer in the headlights. Sighing, she unwrapped her arms before looking down with a frown. "I do really do not see anything wrong about this Raiga. Besides, this is the way I dress ever since I got here." shaking her head. "Seriously, what is wrong with you today? Had a fever or something?" Alisa asked with concern.

"No." I huffed. "Its just there's someone dense around here, that's all." the words came out smoothly from my lips. "Just..button up that shirt or something." sighing as I look away from her.

I really just don't like seeing other guys look at her with hungry eyes like she's a prey that'll be eaten. I noticed that many sickos were ogling at her, since and before we even started dating. And the way she is right now, she's like emitting a taunting signal that says 'Come and get me~!' to almost every male everywhere! I know she's an eye candy, but still! Can you blame me for being over protective?! Everytime I see the lustful looks on those dudes, there's always anger boiling inside of me that wants me to poke their eyes out from their sockets..

Then, my trail of thoughts got interrupted when I felt a weak tug on my hair.

* * *

Sighing, "There's something bothering you Raiga, I can tell." Alisa commented, holding my hand. "You never act this cranky."

"Trust me, this is nothing."

"I thought that there will be no more secrets?" her voice pleaded.

"Its nothing important Alisa, really." I mumbled as I take my hand away from hers, I know she's planning to use resonance to find out.

In a blink of an eye, I was lying on my back, my vision being blurred out by silver locks. _'This..isn't good.' _I thought as I felt my hips being straddled on, with my shoulders being held down firmly on the couch's surface.

"Fine." Alisa chuckled as she lift herself up for a bit, a grin plastered on her face. Feeling the tips of her locks tickling my nose and cheeks.

_'Please, don't look at me like that.' _I gulped nervously. "A..Alisa?"

"We will do it the hard way then." the grin on her face just got wider. Before I could ask or say something else, she leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.

My eyes widen in surprise. _'__Why wouldn't I? This is the first time she acted like this'._ My heart started to pound harder when she tilted her head, her lips never stopped moving against mine. I let my body felt limp while closing my eyes, letting her to continue with her ministrations.

Body temperatures and pulse rate rising, how your insides felt like it's doing various twist and turns that it almost hurt. It was never a new feeling whenever me and Alisa had this kind of contact. The only thing different was that she was the one who made the first move. Yes, I'm the one who always initiated the kiss whenever we want to satisfy the need of touch. Maybe that's the reason that she was a bit hesitant about this, the way she stopped her movements after a minute and how her hands clutches my shoulder was proof enough.

"Stop. You win." I breathed when Alisa pulled away for some air.

Panting, she looked down at me shyly, her face still flushed red as she gave small smile. "I always knew that you will give in to me." she laughed for a bit before looking at me straight in the eye. Slowly loosening her grip on my shoulders, she asked sweetly. "So? What is it that bothers you this much? Aside from the part of me showing too much skin?"

I sighed. "Do you even notice the stare the other's give you? I don't like the looks most of the guys here in the Den give you that's why. I couldn't take it anymore." muttering irritably. "The fact that you wear your new uniform 'almost' the same way as before is not helping. Even for a bit."

"Is that it?" Alisa questioned as her head tilt at the side for a bit. A laugh threatening to burst out from her.

"What?! Don't you even care if some other guys see what's beneath that-" she made me shut up again with a kiss. One that..is a bit 'hungrier' than the first one.

I smiled when she placed her hands on the collar of my shirt, and started nibbling my lower lip. The same heat coursing through my veins once again. I raised my hands, one placed firmly on her lower back and the other at the back of her head before closing my eyes once again. I tightened my arm around her waist. Urging her to lean more against me and as the obedient girl as she was, Alisa did so without any complain. The moment I felt her whole weight against me, I clutched the back of her head for a bit before returning the favor. Kissing her with the same intensity that she had.

_**"Raiga.."**_

_**"You want me to stop?"**_

_**"You promised me right? Of course not."**_

_**"Your wish shall be granted then."**_

I took the opportunity when her lips parted, letting me invade her warm cavern. Earning a surprised gasp from her when our tongues touched. Her grip on my shirt tightens as our appendage dance against each other. The air in our lungs gets emptied with each passing second.

* * *

Same and like always, Alisa was the one who first broke away.

With the both of us still gasping for air I choose to end the silence. "You are such a tease." I joked between my breaths. Holding her protectively around my arms.

Her soft laugh rang on my ears. "But really? Getting paranoid because of that? Rest assured though, because I promise you this." Alisa flashed me a smile, the sincere and loving smile that never fails to take my breath away. The following words that left from her lips after that smile made the heat creep up to my cheeks once again.

"Someday you are going to be the only one from the opposite gender that will be granted with the right to see what is hidden underneath."

_'Spare me now..I felt like dying.'_

* * *

**thanks for reading!..i think i made Alisa a bit ooc, and yep..in case you're wondering..they haven't gone that far.. :3**

**sorry for the lack of detail though, been a while since i typed something written on a 1st person POV and i kinda rushed this one..i haven't done much editing since work week already started, again..*sighs*..i miss being a NEET..**

**anyways..i'm out~.. ^-^)v**


End file.
